Chocolate taste an LXMello story
by MIA-TAK
Summary: One of my first stories about Mello and L.lawliet from death note.  hope you like it :D


**Chocolate****taste**

Lawliet sat on his usual place in the coffee Shop.

He would almost every morning step by the coffee shop, just because he was hoping for to see the Boy again.

Lawliet didn´t know the Boy´s real name nether what school he went to, al he know was that sometimes the boy went to the coffee shop and every time did he smile at Lawliet and look at him whit his beautiful blue eyes and Lawliet couldn´t stop looking at him when he was sitting by himself in his corner.

Lawliet sight and hang his head, the boy hadn´t went by today ether.

He glared at his mobile and let out a sight in disbelief and drank up his coffee.

-well I should get going, Lawliet mumbled to himself and glared at his mobile before he slipped it down in his pocket.

Lawliet took his stuff and decided to by a cup of coffee to take with him to school, he probably would need it to clear al the lessons today.

When he was paying for the coffee he heard the door open and he could feel his heart skip a beat, but when he saw who it was his heart drop.

Misa was dragging Raito to a table by the window and Lawliet wished that they hadn´t seen him.

-L! Misa shouted and run up to him and hugged him, making him almost drop his coffee.

-Hello Misa, Lawliet said whit a fake smile and followed Misa while she dragged him over to where Raito sat and glared.

-Raito, Lawliet said and turned to go just to get stopped by Misa clinging onto his arm.

-sorry but I have to go…emh…to school, Lawliet quickly said and tried to get his arm back from Misa.

-Nooo, don´t goooo! You can walk with us to school…Right Raito? Misa Pouted and look at Raito and then back on Lawliet.

-Pleeeas? Misa said whit puppy eyes.

Raito just stared deadly at Lawliet while sipping on his coffee.

-I…I can´t Misa…I…emh, Lawliet said not knowing what he should use as excuse not to go with them to school.

-Pleas! Misa shouted now a little angry because she didn´t get it the way she want and making some people stare at them.

Lawliet sight

-I really have to go Misa, I can walk with you another time..I have things I have to do before I go to school, Lawliet said not smiling anymore.

-just do as she says, Raito said grumpy and stared angrily at his coffee.

-b-but I really have to go…Lawliet said almost felling defeated.

-L is going with me, a voice said from behind Lawliet.

Lawliet slowly turned around to see who his savior was.

His heart skipped a beat at the sight of the blond boy with a chocolate in his hand.

Lawliet just stared at the boy, he didn´t think he could feel happier than he was now.

-come on, let´s get out of here, the blond said and took Lawliet´s hand while leading him out of the coffee shop leaving Misa and Raito staring.

-T-thanks, Lawliet stutter and smiled at the blond.

-No problem, the name is Mello by the way, the blond said with a smile witch make the butterfly in Lawliet´s stomach go crazy.

Lawliet blushed when he relished Mello still hold his hand.

They walked silently towards Lawliet School, reserving glares from the people they meet because they were holding hands.

After a while Lawliet stopped and looked down to hide his blucher.

-I –I don´t have to go to school this early… I don´t have any lessons before lunch today… Lawliet cutely said and gazed towards Mello.

- Oh then you can spend some time whit me instead  
? Mello asked curiously and smiled sweetly.

Lawliet nodded and felt his face turn even redder then before.

-come on then, Mello said with a smile and led Lawliet towards the park.

Lawliet smiled happily at how his day had turned out, he would newer hade guest that the blond would feel the same for him nether that he would spend his morning with him alone in the park.

-you look really cute when you smile like that, Mello said and smirked.

-I'm not…you're the one that's look cute, Lawliet said whit a shy smile and sat down by the three beside Mello.

Lawliet blushed slightly and shyly looked at Mello who was eating on his chocolate.

-_What's up whit me and the blushing today, _Lawliet growled to himself.

-you said something Hun? Mello asked and smiled sweetly.

-no…I was…I just wondered if I could get some chocolate bar? Lawliet asked expectantly.

-sure, Mello said with a smile and hold out another chocolate.

-Thanks, Lawliet said and retch out to take the chocolate bar but before he could take it Mello hold it out of reach for Lawliet and chuckled.

-you get it if you will be mine, Mello said and waved with the chocolate in front of Lawliet with an innocent smile.

Lawliet could feel his face turn red as the paper around the chocolate bar.

-Sure! Lawliet said with a big smile and kissed Mello on his chocolate tasting lips.

Mello was taken back of the sudden change in Lawliet behavior but kissed back while he blushed crimson.

Mello smirked and kissed Lawliet again.

This turned out to be a better day then I expected, Mello thought with a smile.


End file.
